Silver halide color photographic materials are desired which have a high sensitivity, a good graininess, a good color reproducibility and a good sharpness.
For the purpose of improving the color reproducibility, JP-A-61-221748 and JP-A-1-319744 have proposed incorporation of a yellow colored cyan coupler into a photographic material. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application".) However, the photographic material containing the proposed yellow colored cyan coupler has been found to have an insufficient graininess.
A photographic material having silver halide grains, in which the grain has a distinct layered structure of a phase having a high silver iodide content and has a high mean silver iodide content, has been proposed in JP-A-60-143331, JP-A-1-186938, JP-A-1-269935 and JP-A-2-28637. The proposed photographic material has a high sensitivity and a good graininess. However, the material has been found to be inferior to any other photographic material containing a low silver iodide content emulsion with respect to the sharpness and the color reproducibility.